cantabriafandomcom-20200214-history
Toval
Lt. Commander Toval. Stats Age: Thirty Seven Years. Species: 'Selkie ,' more commonly known as Pacificans (J'et sub species). Height: 6'3 Weight: 235 lbs. Hair Color: None. Eye Color: White. Skin Color: Dark gray. Hobbies: Marksmanship practice, aquatic tree bonzai. The Nitty Gritty In the aftermath of Pacificas razing by the Borg, the once isolationist J'et people came from the depths of their deep ocean hiding places. In their grief, the amphibeous Pacifican S'haan cast aside the ancient prejudices that sundered the race three thousand years prior. Details are seldom told to outsiders, but it seems there may have been some attempts at eugenics. Growing up alongside his S'haan cousins, he intereacted with offworlders far more freely than any of his clansman, a fact which earned him the scorn of some of his fellows. Some considered coming so near to the surface, and even on to the shores to be enough of an affront to their ancestors as it was. But despite all the pressures, he threw off the isolationist tendencies of his people, and became the first of his people to leave their home world. Leaving his mate and children behind, he left to join Starfleet with her blessing, so he could eventually return to bring firsthand experience of the stars to his wife and children. Currently the XO of the USS Cantabria, Toval came highly recomended by Stahl as well as recieving an andorsement from Admiral Boznid for his skills in tactical. Though the Admiral recomended against an XO position. He suggested that Toval might not be cut out for the command track. He instead suggested assigning him as an assistant chief of security. Once upon a time, Toval was in charge of the defense of federation ambassadors private vessel, and working to stop an Orion raiding party. In the midst of their attempt to defend themselves, the young ambassador attempted to negotiate and was nearly beheaded by an Orion disruptor burst. Unable to keep the civillian from entering the line of fire, Toval simply stunned the man and continued the operation. While avoiding a court martial, he was blacklisted from the command track for several years. Only recently, due to his exemplary work in tactical and his brief stint in the Omega Force, working with Starfleet and its Klingon allies to fend off Borg incursions. While a greatly reduced threat since their ranks were thinned and their ability to adapt greatly atrophied, they still are capable of presenting an apocalyptic threat to border worlds. Working under Admiral D’Vak, he led many exemplary incursions into borg vessels to recover assets which are even still being dissected for the next generation of anti-borg weaponry. D’Vak cleared Tovals blacklisting and released him back to Starfleet’s main pool of officers, from there a brief stint as a bridge officer aboard the USS Trident under Captain Akira Sulu. When the Trident was cycled back through space dock, he was snatched up as a candidate and presented to Bodok Klaang as candidate for first officer. He wears a starfleet issue full encounter suit. The dark brackish water of the pacifican depths his particular tribe live in render him virtually invisible inside his dome, except for his large, slightly luminous white eyes.